


Let’s Finish the Good Wine Before the Others Get Back

by MercurialMind



Series: Just Like Freedom, Nothing Is Free [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: During Trespasser, Dorian and Shae enjoy quite a nice amount of wine, and while their walk in the gardens they find a “comfortable” trellis to play with.





	Let’s Finish the Good Wine Before the Others Get Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinquesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinquesse/gifts).



> This was a challenge by Luinquesse. Shae Lavellan is hers and I just play with him a little :D  
> I was requested a fic with rating "M" but what can i say, it ended up naughtier than expected. Till now, the smuttiest smut I have written. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. Thank you!

“This is quite comfortable”, Dorian said leaning against a trellis behind him. It was covered in vines with glowing flowers, hiding the view to the sky. The men had drank a laudable amount of wine and were enjoying the gentle breeze of the gardens.

“You are crushing the flowers”, Shae scolded him.

“They’ll survive”, Dorian smirked raising one of the well groomed eyebrows at him. “Come here”, he purred. 

The wine had made its effect. Shae felt light, his legs even lighter when he reached for Dorian. He stroked Dorian’s black silky hair, brushed a thumb over his cheek, down onto his lips now curved in a seductive smile.

With a quick move, Dorian shifted them so that Shae’s back was against the trellis. “Amatus, this light suits you”, he murmured. “You are so beautiful. I could just have my way with you here.” His mouth was quick, his tongue clever, slowly, going down his neck, licking a burning path down to his collarbone, and earning a pleased sigh beneath. “Oh yes, I could”, he growled.

“Flatterer.”

“Yes", Dorian breathed.

His hands traveled down his lover’s sides, slowly following his slender shape. He pushed aside the tunic, reaching for the fastenings of Shae’s breeches. 

“Here?” Even though as hazy as his mind was, Shae had some hesitation in his voice.

“Oh yes”, Dorian sighed, reaching inside the pants. 

Shae arched to his hand, grabbing the trellis tighter. The sound that escaped his lips earned a smirk from the other man. 

“Shh, I don’t want to be interrupted by a palace guard.”

He’s breathing was heavy on Shae’s skin, his moustache brushing his lips. He punctuated his actions with a firm kiss and moved down onto his knees, slowly circling Shae’s length with those generous lips.

Shae sighed with pleasure. It would always drive him crazy. Dorian’s soft and warm mouth sucking, his tongue lavishing him. He let his head fall backwards, shuddering against his lover. It could have even been enough to push him over the edge, but he wanted more. Dorian’s touch was intoxicating and there was an ache in his body he wanted to be taken care of. 

When Dorian rose up he was pulled into a fierce kiss. Shae’s hands sneaked in front of his breeches, quickly unfastening the ties. He could feel Dorian’s arousal filling his hand, and hummed approvingly. 

Dorian’s eyes closed as a guttural groan passed his lips and he pressed harder against the touch. With a gentle but swift motion he turned Shae around. Shae grabbed the trellis in front, placing his fingers amongst the vines. He felt Dorian press himself against his back, felt the heat of his body even through the layer of clothes. 

“Vhenan”, Shae sighed. “I want you.” He watched over his shoulder and felt Dorian’s moustache brush on his neck, his teeth scraping the skin. 

Dorian pulled away for a moment. Shae could see him search something from his pockets and soon hold a tiny bottle in his hands. 

“Give me a moment, Amatus”, Dorian panted while helping himself with the oil.

Soon, Shae felt a small bite on his ear as Dorian brushed his fingers over his entrance, teasing. He heard Dorian hum with approval, replacing the fingers with his length, felt him growl against his ear as he pushed himself inside.

Shae could do nothing but to arch to him. He squeezed the vines under his fingers, felt the leaves brush his skin. He smelled the strong scent of flowers, felt the heat of his lover around and inside him.

He tried to bite down a moan, but failed. Dorian felt wonderful, he always did. Shae was thrown to abandon, mad under his lover’s touch. He did not care if someone would see them, did not care crushing the flowers. He only wanted Dorian, and had him completely. 

An undetermined time passed as they held each other. Even in his fervor, Dorian was always gentle. His palms brushed Shae’s freckled hips, his mouth buried in the midst of red hair. His lips sought for the pale skin, tracing burning paths on the way. When he whispered sweet words in elvish, he had learned for this specific purpose, Shae was gone. The world flashed in bright colors behind his closed eyes as Dorian held him tighter. He came back to himself, only to feel his lover shudder against him with his own release. 

As Dorian shifted, Shae could turn around to face him. They kissed for long with lingering lips and enjoyed the warm frantic breath between them. This was something Shae had not expected when coming to the gardens for their evening walk. He was slightly blushing when replaying the events in his mind, but smiled as Dorian looked at him with this tender expression, telling so much more than just about his desire. 

They buckled up, chuckling and sharing side glances. And when they were ready to leave, Dorian took Shae’s hand and kissed it softly, not letting it go as they walked away from the gardens, back to the palace.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
